Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures Fan Fiction: Director's Cut
by Pac-Zane
Summary: "Pac-Man's life seems perfect now that he has defeated Betrayus and started a family, all is peaceful and ghosts are no longer a threat to society. That is, until he gets an unexpected surprise visitor knocking on his door that will change the course of history..." This Director's Cut edition of the award-winning fan-fiction contains a forward by the author and a new epilogue
1. Forward

**Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures Fan Fiction**

**~Director's Cut~**

Forward: Well, what can I say, it has been a long time since the original publication of this infamous story and I felt it right to accompany it's re-release as a piece on with a forward from the author. That being said, this is the end of the forward


	2. Ch I - The Pac is Back

Ch. I - The Pac is Back

It's been 20 years since Pac & friends defeated the evil that is Betrayus and his forces from the Netherealm in Pac-World War III. Pac-Man and Cilindria are in their thirties and have a Pac-Baby, Pac-Stan. Pac-World is relatively peaceful, as the Netherealm has been re-sealed and crime has gone to an all time low.

The Location is Pac-Man's house, where a Paclice-Man knocks on the door. Pac-Man, who is undressed, sleeping in bed with his wife Cilindria, is awoken from their spooning by the knocking. He kisses his pac-wife on the forehead as he slowly gets out of bed and puts on his signature boots and gloves. He walks to the door and opens it up to find the Paclice-Man with a concerned look on his face.

"Hello there and good morning, officer. What exactly brings you to my humble establishment today?" Asks Pac-Man, with somewhat of a glaze in his eye, normally Pac-Man would be quite alert in the mornings, but the previous night had been the 8th anniversary of Pac-Man and Cilindria's marriage, which they commemorated with a long and passionate night of love making, so without his normal cup of coffee with a Splenda power pellet, he was quite tired.

The Paclice-Man pulls out a warrant from his pocket and begins to speak with a droll, unsatisfied tone, "I'm sorry to disturb you so early Pac-Man. Unfortunately, the recently elected president of Pac-World, Pac-Dan, who as you know was elected after the death of our former president, has sent out a warrant for your arrest."

Pac-Man's eyes grew wide and his mouth agape. No longer would the grogginess of the morning weigh down his top eye lid, begging for him to drift back into slumber. He was now in full alert at this most surprising news. What could it be for? What did I do? What about my family? These thoughts raced through his head so quickly as a single bead of sweat rolled from the top of his head/body. In a mere second, he regains his composure and politely asks, "Officer, why in the Pac-World would the President send out a warrant for my arrest on this seemingly normal Pac-urday morning?"

"Well," began the Paclice-Man, with a shift in tone that easily displayed that he was indeed sympathetic with Pac-Man over the news he was about to have to share with him, "if you recall about 21 years ago when the ghosts were first unleashed upon Pac-World, life as we knew it was in jeapordy."

Pac-Man stood there not saying a word. The officer obviously knew what had happened all those years ago, as he was the one who, with the help of his friends, had fought Betrayus and the ghosts and saved Pac-World.

"Well it has recently come to light that our previous President actually knew who had opened the gate dividing Pac-World from the Netherealm, a most heinous crime, wouldn't you say? He did not share this information with anyone until his death... but it was you, Pac-Man."

Pac-Man froze in place. He didn't know what to say. It was, of course, true. He had been the one to accidentally open the portal to the Netherealm in his youth... but would this really be coming back to haunt him? He had fixed all the problems he caused in the past, he was the last yellow Pac-World inhabitor until Pac-Dan was born, could he really be tried for this?

Before Pac could open his mouth, the Paclice-Man cuffed him where he stood and began to show him to the Paclice Car.

"I'm sorry Pac. I know you're a good man, but this is Pac-Stan's orders."

Distant cries could be heard. Pac-Dan had been awoken to the sight of seeing his father being arrested. Cilindria, getting up to see what the commotion was, sees Pac-Man being taken away and begins to panic. She runs over to the Paclice Car, begging and pleading, but it's too late. The car is already on it's way to Pac-Jail, leaving Cilindria and her Pac-Baby alone. It's uncertain what fate would have in store for Cilindria, but she knew for sure that tough times were ahead.


	3. Ch II - Pac To The Future

Ch. II - Pac To The Future

It is now 15 years after Pac-Man's arrest, in a Post-A[I]pac[/I]alyptic Pac-World. The ghosts in this time were somehow able to escape from the Netherealm once more, with no Pac-Man to save them after he was wrongfully executed those few years prior. It seemed the Pac-World's only hope was Pac-Stan, but after Pac-Man's execution, his wife Cilindria hung herself from a Cherry tree. Pac-Stan was now 14 years old, and had spiraled into depression after the loss of both of his parents. He became involved in very heavy drug use, never leaving his house except to buy more Coke Pellets. He never meant to become addicted, but this was the grave he had dug for himself. Without him in a right state of mind, Pac-World was seemingly doomed.

10 miles into the city from Pac-Stan's house was the Pac-Bar, sitting in it were several ghosts of different varieties, including Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde. The only Pac-Worlder among them was a scruffy, muscular, no-nonsense purple Pac by the name of Pac-Zane. Unlike every other Pac-Worlder, Pac-Zane was not afraid of ghosts. Pac-Zane wasn't the type that got along with most, but he did have a particular soft spot for the slime filled Netherealm inhabitants that now haunted his favorite establishment, the Pac-Bar. Regardless of their differences, he could always take solace in enjoying a glass of Pac and Coke with the ghosts. That was really all Pac-Zane ever did. He drank his problems away, not because of fear or any other uncontrolled emotion, but because he simply didn't care.

Suddenly, armed vigilanties storm through the Pac-Bar. They begin to open fire with their Ghost Sucking Devices. To any other Pac-Worlder these vigilanties would seem like heroes attempting to clear this bar, but Pac-Zane knew these ghosts like no other Pac-Person did. Pac-Zane pulled out the pistol that he always carries in his left leather boot, and immediately shoots the four vigilanties in the head without a second thought. His hand trembles and the gun, out of ammo, drops to the floor as he sheds a single tear. He slowly raises his head to see all the ghosts are gone. The few people in his life he could call friends were gone. This could not happen. Pac-Zane then sprints to the nearest gun store and purchases ammo for his gun, he knew what had to be done.

Pac-Zane tracks down the famed scientist Circumfrence in his laboratory, sneaking up on him from behind. Circumfrence suddenly feels something cold against the back of his head.

"Put up your hands or else your Pac-guts paint these walls"

Circumfrence trembles.

"Do it now!" Yells Pac-Zane

Circumfrence raises his hands in compliance.

"Now I know you have a time machine that will allow me to Pac-Travel to the past. Give me this device or your next breath will be your last"

Circumfrence nods and slowly walks over to a small contraption sitting on a pedastal. As Circumfrence begins to hold out the device with his left hand, he swiftly draws a gun out of a hidden holster with his left hand and shoots Pac-Zane in his right arm.

"Big mistake you mother Pac-ker" Pac-Zane says in pain right before blowing Circumfrence's brains onto the floor. His body slowly falls backwards onto the cold tiles of the lab, as Pac-Zane stumbles over to the body to retrieve the device. He turns the dial to 15 years and 1 month into the past, just enough time stop Pac-Man from being arrested and unleashing this horrible chain of events that eventually caused the loss of his ghostly companions.


	4. Ch III - Pac In Time

Ch. III - Pac In Time

Pac-Zane awakens in a hos[I]pac[/I]tal with an amputed right arm and Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde all by his side. He opens his mouth to begin voicing his appreciation that they came for him, but quickly remembers that he is in the past, and at this point in time they aren't actually his friends.

"We found you on the street, bleeding out and unconscious" Blinky states with a very unghostly tone of com[I]pac[/I]sion in his voice. "We immediately rushed you to the hos[I]pac[/I]tal in hopes of saving you, by then it was too late for your arm, I'm sorry but there was nothing that could be done.

A rapid amount of beeps begin to emit from the monitors by Pac-Zane's bed. "Oh dear Pac, his blood levels are rapidly dropping"

Suddenly Pac-Zane's vison blurs and comes to a complete halt, as does his consciousness.

Pac-Zane reawakens once more, feeling more rejuvinated and, much to his surprise, finding he is no longer hooked up to hos[I]pac[/I]tal machinary. He places his right hand on his forehead as a sign of relief only to feel something cold and metallic. Suddenly he remembers that he no longer has a right arm, and begins to freak out before realizing that his arm has not been replaced with a mechanized arm cannon of sorts. Pac-Zane realizes he mustn't dwell on this as it would only further prolong him from completing his goal. He turns to the ghosts, still at his side, when without warning, Paclice-Men storm through the doors. Pac-Zane then remembers that even though this is the past, ghosts are still considered outlaws and are captured on sight.

"Come with me, there's no time" he yells at the ghosts as he skillfully shoots both Paclice-Men between their eyes, ending their lives right there.

They quickly travel through the streets in hope of finding solitude when out of nowhere bullets begin to fly and Clyde is shot several time. Clyde falls to the floor, oozing slime and slowly disintegrating. Blinky and Inky stop to try to save him but by then it is far too late. Authorities come and capture the ghosts who stayed behind as Pac-Zane and Pinky continue to run.

It's 3 hours later and Pac-Zane and Pinky have finally made it into an abandoned matress warehouse for shelter.

Confused and still without as much blood as he probably should have, Pac-Zane puts his head in his hands and lightly cries. Pinky, seeing the distress, puts her hand on his knee as he looks up and smiles. Slowly, they reach into eachother to kiss, Pinky now caressing Pac-Zane with her ghostly nub arms and slowly pulling off his shirt. They quickly fall down onto one of the mattresses in the warehouse as Pac-Zane mounts Pinky and begins sensually making love to her as she emits ghostly moans and sighs of pleasure and relief. Pac-Zane brushes his cold, metallic arm along her slimey sides as they rhythmically thrust and relieve each other of all the pains they had just experienced until love has been sufficiently made and they roll over onto opposite sides of the mattress, knowing what they have just done could never be undone, and not being quite sure if that's a bad thing.

As soon as Pinky begins to speak, the warehouse goes up in flames without warning. Unsure of what is happening or what to do, Pac-Zane quickly uses the time travel device and Pac-Travels 21 years into the past, leaving Pinky in the burning warehouse.

Confused and alone, Pinky sits on the mattress and sobs before slowly being consumed by the flames of the warehouse fire and burning to afterdeath, emitting one last scream of horror as her ghost life is taken away from her


	5. Ch IV - The Pac-Ban

Ch. IV - The Pac-Ban

Pac-Man awakens to a normal day at school. Of course this was an entire year before he would accidentally stumble into the abandoned mineshaft in the maze and open up the portal connecting the Netherealm and Pac-World, so he hadn't a care in the world other than what had happened to his parents to make him an orphan.

Pac-Man began walking to class, just as he would any other day. However, Pac-Man had the gift of intuition, he wasn't quite sure exactly what it meant, but there was a twinkle in his eye that signified he had the most peculiar of thoughts. Today was a day that would change his life. No. More than just his life, today was a day that would change the life of every Pac-Worlder on the face of Pac-World. Though he felt he should dwell on these feelings in hopes of figuring out exactly what they could mean, he ended up quickly forgetting about it, as he had gotten hungry, as he would often, and quickly became fixated on getting food as soon as possible.

Mere moments later, he had finally arrived at the school food court. He wasn't quite sure which of the vendors sounded most appealing to him at the time. He did very much like Pac-Za Hut, but he was intending to watch his weight, so Pac-Way Sandwiches also sounded like a very good idea. In the end, he decided he was probably hungry enough to eat both a Pac-Za Hut pac-za and a Pac-Way Sandwhich, even stopping for some fried rice at Pac-da Express, though that didn't do much for him, as they were all out of soy sauce and he wasn't particularly a fan of chinese food without soy sauce, especially when it was Pac Stickers or fried rice.

After overreating, he began to walk to class when he suddenly noticed an unfamiliar figure standing in his midst. It was a tall, moderately handsome, purple Pac-Worlder with a strange robotic arm and singed hair.

"Hey there, friend, are you lost?" Pac asked with his usual demeanor of overly cheerful splendor.

The purple Pac-Worlder just grimaced and mumbled

"What's that there? You're gonna have to speak up if you want me to hear you" Pac responded, without even a hint of his enthusiasm wavering.

Suddenly, the stranger's voice went from a mumble to a scream, "THIS IS FOR THE GOOD OF PAC-MANITY" he yelled while pulling out a pistol and pressing it against his Pac's forehead in a manner that was very painful for Pac-Man and forced him on his knees. Pac immediately started to cry in fear.

"I-I... I don't understand"

Without another word the purple stranger closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, changing the future forever.

Now the ghosts would never be unleashed, Pac-manity will never be ravaged by the evil Betrayus and the world will not be put in turmoil that will cause the death of his only friends.

Sirens begin to blare as it's clear Paclice-Men are approaching. As Pac-Zane stops to think he realizes that in creating a future where the ghosts will forever be sealed and never freed, he has ensured himself a life of never again seeing his friends. He will die alone. There is no one out there that would want him. Furthermore he had just murdered a child, the last yellow one no less. This was a federal offense. They'd kill him.

It became clear to Pac-Zane that there was no way out. He had forever screwed his life in all timelines and was soon to be arrested and put on trial for murder. He closed his eyes one last time and held his gun up to his head. He slowly put his metallic finger on the trigger and whispered "I will forever love you, Pinky" right before he pulled the trigger...

and then everything went black.

The End


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Through the darkness that was his dimming sight, Pac-Zane saw a flame. The flame was not that of a fire by any standard means, but was one of burning desire. Pac-Zane's life had been one of trials and it had been unclear just how he ended up so poorly, throughout all his days he had never imagined such a fall from grace. The beauty of it all wasn't though that he destroyed himself to save his loved one, but that this would not be an isolated incident. Pac-Zane's 375th try of fixing his future had ended just as poorly as the 374 times before, making the exact same decisions with the exact same outcomes. Trapped in a never ending cycle to exist in a new timeline and find himself treading once more onto the very same one which ended with a bullet in his head, perhaps just once fate will be appropriately challenged and Pac-Zane will break free of the prison that is his time, not fail like the 375 Pac-Zanes before him but save himself in his other timelines to prevent any future Pac-Zanes for stumbling into this same one. Time is just a location, not a quantifiable measurement, using his device as merely a vessel to drive through the rough terrain of his time road, though always failing to end up anywhere than exactly where he started. Some day he'll learn, and if he didn't then someday someone else will learn and free him from his shackles. But until that day, Pac-Zane will still lose his arm, Pinky will still die, and he'll still travel back into the past to do nothing more than end his own life, triggering Pac-Zane's creation in the first place in a new timeline, starting the cycle all over yet another time.


End file.
